What happens in Bed stays In Bed
by 13Hikaru Hitachiin13
Summary: okay this story is about Hikaru and Koaru and mostly its about them fighting then making up its perverted but cute at times it has other members in the host club coming up though. O and theres gonna be a "cheating scene" in it or something like that.
1. Chapter 1

Okay my first story i have no clue what the hell I'm doing i don't know how to do anything write now so hold your horses lmao

tell me how you like it. YEs its HIKARUXKAORU total yaoi and perverted ness...whoohoo injoy

It was the middle of the night around 12:30 and Hikaru had woken up. Well that wasn't abnormal for he had been waking up every thirty minutes anyway. He sighed and got out of bed. Hikaru new just what to do and he smiled and walked down the hall to Kaoru's room.

He slowly opened the door not to wake up Kaoru. He tip toed over to Kaoru's bed and jumped on him screaming his brothers' name.

Kaoru screamed and hit Hikaru in the face.

"Ow , Kaoru-kun can't you tell its me." Hikaru said sadly holding his cheek.

Kaoru face was shocked he just hit his beloved brother, the one he cared for deeply and would die for. He hugged his brother tightly.

"Hikaru I'm so sorry you just scared me…….and with the dream I was having." Kaoru blushed

He started to pray that his brother wouldn't ask question's for the dream was about him, well both of them. The dream felt so real Kaoru also at that second noticed he had the biggest boner ever and his brother was right on top of him.

"Um…Kaoru your hard as a rock down here." He said as he rubbed his brothers' rock hard cock.

Kaoru moaned he knew what was going to happen next. His brother was always so sexual he would be lucky if he could walk tomorrow.

"Please Hikaru not tonight I'm really tired and don't want to be played with by you." He said hoping that would get Hikaru to stop.

Hikaru felt hurt hearing that from his brother. He knew Kaoru wanted it, this was confusing Hikaru but he wouldn't give up he intended to have his brother naked and moaning underneath him in 5 minutes or less. This made him smirk.

"Kaoru don't lie to me, I can tell you want it besides if I let you fall asleep you just going to be dreaming about me fucking you and that's no fun for me." He said teasing his brother as he kissed Kaoru's lips softly.

"Hikaru!" His brother protested as Hikaru pulled off his boxers and began to stoke his dick.

"Stop it! Right NOW!" He continued

"Shut up Kaoru, I'm tired of this I know you want it your so hard and your Cumming quite nicely." He said now licking from his brothers' belly button to the tip of his dick.

"Hikaru.." Kaoru moaned. He still would not admit to himself that he wanted this. He loved it when his brother touched him and played with his body but for some reason he was resisting.

Kaoru gripped the sheets of his bed when Hikaru started to suck his dick.

Yah imma let your mind wonder with this you probaly know what happens next lol more comment if you want me to write more


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter YAY! Yah um thanks to everyone who read the last chapter I will add more detail and try my best to attend to everyone's needs lol

-Hikaru Hitachiin 3

I awoke with a headache what a bummer. I kept my eyes closed and rubbed my temples slowly with two fingers. Then I felt something touching my chest. It wasn't light, it was heavy like a body. Then I about smacked my self in the face. It was Kaoru. I opened my eyes to see my angelic brother sleeping on my chest. I wouldn't lie it to you guys it turned me on.

I put my hand on his head moving my fingers through his soft auburn hair. I smiled I really did love him more than anyone else in the world he was my one and only. Witch kinda freaked me out I mean we are brothers but I couldn't help it I Loved Him.

"Kaoru "I said in a soft voice.

Sure enough his cute little faced twitched and he groaned a little then his eyes opened slowly. And I got the full effect of my brothers golden eyes staring right back at me.

"Good morning lo---"I was rudely interrupted by stupid Tamaki opening the door practically tearing it on the door hinges. I was more than pissed I was infuriated.

"HIKARU!! KAORU!" He screamed at us.

"I can't believe you guys are late do you know what time it is." He yelled.

"Nope." I said plainly not really giving a flying rats ass, but I still turned to look at the alarm clock. And it read **12:30 pm.** _"shit"_ I said to my self. We were supposed to be at school 4 hours ago.

"Hikaru calm down," I heard Kaoru say witch surprised me.

"Your hearts beating a mile per hour" He said touching my cheek. This totally calmed me down. He is the only one that could.

"Well then stop with your love fest over there and get dressed, okay" Tamaki said firmly.

I laughed and got straight out of bed, standing right in front of Tamaki butt naked. I saw his jaw droop to the floor and his cheeks redden.

"GO PUT CLOTHES ON JESUS!!." He yelled I could tell his head was about to pop off witch if you thought about it. It would have been pretty damn hilarious!!.

I grabbed Kaoru's hand and pulled him out of bed. He was naked to no doubt.

"Come on Kaoru I want to dress you today." I said teasingly watching his face turn bright red. I walked off to the bathroom Koaru following me. I noticed he was staring at the ground with a painful expression. Witch made me curious.

I pushed him against the wall and slammed both my hands on each side of his face on the wall.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" I said.

He was quit at first but looked down and was blushing. I cocked my head what the hell could be wrong with him that's making him blush.

"My butt hurts." He said shyly. I almost lost it. My lips straightened out into a hard line and I was trying so hard not to laugh. Because you guys should now that it was hurting cause we had sex last night.

He looked at me angrily. "Hikaru don't be an ass okay. Your Seme so you don't have to feel the pain of a huge shaft going into your ass!"

I smiled and kissed him deeply hold his face with both my hands. This calmed him down. I knew this because he kissed me back.

Yay second chapter is done. This has more humor in it then the last chapter I don't exactly now if it was good hopefully it makes since to you people reading it. .

More coming soon

- Hikaru Hitachiin 3


	3. Chapter 3

So what's up people I got a lot of comments on my last chapter so thanks for actually reading it lmao

I hope you guys like this chapter because your probably going to end up hating me for what I'm about to write XD

Hikaru Hitachiin

Well today has been boring far I haven't got to kiss Kaoru since this morning and being a regularly horny person its not good for me to go 3 hours without sex and the stupid math teacher was so ruining my mojo .Then something interesting happened….he walked in.

"Students we have a new student" Mr. Balls (I do know a teacher with this name .) said in his monotone voice that droved me absolutely insane. O and did anyone else think that what he just said sounded ridiculous.

"He is an American exchange student…His name is David"

David had are school uniform on, he had golden blonde hair comb over style, ew it made me shiver *gags*, and he was staring right at me. I looked at Kaoru; he wasn't looking at me he didn't seem to care. I looked back at David, he was still fucking staring okay someone call the stalker police like a.s.a.p. I turned away a little annoyed.

Then I heard a noise next to me. It was him sitting down in the desk next to me. I looked at him with my best disgusted look I could give. And guess what he started talking to me.

"Well hello there good sir, my name is David what's yours" He said in a British voice

"What am I forty don't call me sir, and my name is FUCK OFF!" I said getting pissed off. Kaoru was now looking at me wondering why I was yelling at a stranger. David then touched my hand, HE TOUCHED MY HAND.

"Um….move your hand." I said trying to keep my cool, he didn't move his hand.

"Move your fucking hand." still now movement coming from him as he smiled at me.

"MOVE YOUR GOD DAMN FUCKING HAND NOW!!" of course what I have just said caused some disturbedits in the class room.

"Mr. Hitachiin, leave my class room you have detention and so do you David."

Well this about made today suck…I was going to be alone with Sir David in a class room for 2 hours….FABULOUS

_LATER THAT DAY_

Well this didn't look good I had my hands tied behind my back and David taking my shirt off. Yes I know a lot to take in right……I'm getting fucking raped.

He touched my face with one hand as her used his pointer finger and thumb to play with one of my nipples. At this moment I couldn't feel anymore violated then right now. But my body couldn't help but react to what he was doing. My dick was hard and my face was flushed, and he new that I would probably give in.

"So Hikaru how does it feel" He said rubbing his lips against mine.

"If I didn't have my hands tied behind my back I would kick your ass!" I said trying to hold the anger in my voice.

"So you're just pissed you're actually enjoying this." he said as he kissed me and moved his other hand down to my pants. He unhooked my belt and unbuttoned my pants. This was it he was going to touch my dick. The only thing on my body that has only been touched by my mom when I was a baby and………Kaoru. This is like Jesus dieing again. He put his hand down my boxers and began to stroke my dick. I actually felt hot tears welling up in my eyes as moans escaped my lips. I was crying. The tears ran down my face as he took off his clothes.

"Stop it….Don't do this…please." I said in a weak voice I couldn't even fight back this was horrible.

Then it got worse Kaoru opened the door, He must have been waiting for my detention to end. He had the most shocked looked on his face I had ever seen. But then it changed to pain he thought I was doing this willingly. I saw tears fly off his face when he turned then ran. I reacted fast and kicked David in his junk and took off running

Part of me was wondering why the hell did I not do that 2 hours ago. But that I couldn't worry about now I had to get to Kaoru. Not to mention try to get these ropes off my hands.

"Kaoru!! Kaoru look at me!!" I screamed when I saw him ahead of me. He didn't turn around. So I did what was necessary and tackled Kaoru to the ground. I feel on top of him using only my body and knocked him down then rolling off him. He was now looking at me his golden eyes filled with pain. But they changed he noticed I had my hands tied behind my back and that my eyes were red from crying

He hugged me." I'm sorry Hikaru"

"Don't be just untie me please" he did as I said and once again we were together again.

Yeah interesting right. NOT. It probably sucked but you guys still read it lol. Um David probably will show up in my next chapter and you will like what happens to him


	4. Chapter 4

Hey what up people finally got my Microsoft YAY! And I'm working as you can see on the next chapter in WHAT HAPPENS IN BED STAYS INBED YAY!! Again. So I'm guessing everyone has been waiting to see what happens to David well you don't have to wait any longer because her it comes.

Hikaru Hitachiin 3

Yesterday seemed like such a blur right now. I feel so emotionless flashbacks keep coming back though. I can feel my cold sweet run down my hot face from when me and David were like……you know, But the thing that hurts me the most from it all is Kaoru's expression from when he saw us.

That's all over now as I watch David get the shit beat out of him by all my fan girls that love me and Kaorus incest. Witch makes me laugh my ass off, But I'm not…I'm video taping it and later it will be on youtube and I will be watching it over and over again MUAHAHAHAHA.

"Ouch…" I heard Kaoru say next to me.

I looked at him with the angriest expression I could give to my loving brother. He didn't say "ouch" sarcastically he said as if he felt the need to help that piece of shit you would call a human on the ground.

He looked at me like nothing is wrong, which the looked changed into confusion.

"Hikaru…Why do you look so mad?" he asked in that sweet voice of his that he always uses to get me to calm down. Well that shit is not working this time.

I touched one of the girl's arms next to me and pulled her close. I rubbed my cheek against her soft pink skin and whispered in her ear. "Can you finish video taping this for me?" Of course the girl was a little disappointed but she still continued to video tape, witch is one of the pluses the other is it pissed Kaoru off.

"I can't believe you Kaoru you make me sick!" I screamed at him not caring about his feelings or how this made him feel. "How dare you take his side, he fucking raped me and your taking his side!" I said as I felt my body over heating from anger.

"Hikaru you're overreacting" I heard him say in a quit voice. He was afraid he had never seen me like this I saw tears in his eyes and yet still I was still angry at him for such a little thing….but why, why am I doing this.

"I'm ashamed to call you my brother!" I screamed at him. He froze and I rose up my left hand, my palm flat and I struck my brother across the face.

My brother was crying his wet tears soaking the ground as he touched his cheek and felt the hot sting of were I hit him. I reached out to touch him. I was…..I can't eve explain how I felt I hit him; I hit my brother, my love. He stepped away from me scared of what I would do next. I reached out for him again stepping closer my face contorted with pain as I watched my lover run away from me crying. I stand motionless until one of David's screams brings me back down to Earth.

I was pissed, pissed at David he ruined everything he made me so angry that I hit…..Kaoru. I walked straight toward him the only thing I could see was him my target that I was going to attack and kill.

"MOVE!" I screamed at the girls around me as I pulled David to his feet by his shirt. Breathing hard threw my nose my face inches away from David's.

"You son of a bitch your going to pay for what you have done." I said with my teeth gritted spitting on David as I spoke. I raised my left hand again. And curled my fingers together to form a fist as I decked that son a bitch in the face so hard and let him fall to the ground. I broke his noise and this made me smile as I dragged him from the courtyard by his collar away from the girls so I could beat him within an inch of his life.

When I was done with David his shirt was soaked with blood, three ribs were completely shattered and two where split in half. And if you compared him to his license you wouldn't be able to identify him.

After I got finished kicking David's ass I searched for Kaoru every where. I couple of times I stopped and sobbed and felt so pathetic it wasn't even funny. I loved my brother so much he meant everything to me……everything. I just wanted to hold him and tell him how sorry I was. But I don't think god would answer my prayers no matter how many times I cried out to him.

What seems like 2 hours of searching I walked home exhausted my face sticky from tears and my heart broken I walked into the door of my house.

"Hikaru." I heard my brother say.

DUN DUN DUN

Well David got what he disserved but are Kaoru and Hikaru going to stick together who know find out next time! Lmao……….o and you guys got any ideas on what should happen in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if my last chapter was confusing I hope this one will be better. The thing is I don't care if I make any mistakes or nothing make since I just write what comes off the top of my head no thinking about it one bit I don't even read it over after I write the story. But here is a summary of the last chapter just for my readers

It started with David getting the shit beat out of him by fan girls, then Kaoru took David's side or that's at least what Hikaru thought and got all angry with him. Hikaru slapped Kaoru. Kaoru ran off, Hikaru got sad blamed David and beat David senseless. (My favorite part XD). Hikaru searches for Kaoru who is now where to be found and decides to go home were he finds out that's were Kaoru is.

Now time for the next chapter and stop haten people.

As I looked at Kaoru, I couldn't explain his expression at all it scared me not knowing what he's thinking. It brought tears to my eyes. He was my lover my one and only and I think we might be separated for ever. He looked like a statue, My own favorite piece of art standing in front of me. He was prettier than the Mona Lisa. Why did I have to hit him? Why? Why? Why?

All these questions were running threw my head and I didn't know how to answer them, but then something extraordinary happened. I felt Kaoru's lanky arms wrap around my neck. He was crying just like me. I threw my arms around him gripping him tight not wanting to let go.

"Kaoru…" I muttered, resting my head on his shoulder sobbing.

Kaoru slowly let go of me moving back so he could see my face. It was pale and my eyes were blood shot from crying. He placed both hands on either side of my face and smiled softly hot tears still rolling down his porcelain skin.

"I'm sorry Hikaru…." Said the younger twin.

This made me think, what the fuck. I hit you and flipped out and did all that other shit and his saying sorry. Tears flowed down my cheeks like endless streams of water. I drew Kaoru closer to me and kissed him roughly, pressing my lips hard against his. I could tell he was shocked he didn't kiss me back witch is one reason, and his hands had fallen from my cheeks.

I broke away and placed my forehead to his. I closed my eyes as I spoke in a whisper to him. "No, no Kaoru Don't say that again I don't even want to hear it" I gripped the side of his face with both my hands. "I hit you and made you cry so much, You shouldn't even love me anymore." I looked into my brothers eyes. "But you still do, you still love me." I said happily a half smile spreading across my face.

He was stunned, he wasn't even blinking just his eyes wide open and the tears finally stopping. Then something happened that I didn't expect, he jumped on me and I fell of like a sack of potatoes.

"I love you, I love you so much." He said repeatedly.

I smiled and hugged him tight. Then guess what, I called Tamaki after are big moment of happiness and Kaoru was in the other room now watching T.V.

"TAMAKI!!!!" I screamed, here let me tell you why I called him, I haven't mentioned this before but I call him every time something interesting happens between me and Kaoru.

"Did you guys make up!" Said Tamaki from the other line off the phone.

"Yes we did it was so dramatic, I loved it, amazing amazing," I screamed.

"Give me that!" screamed Kaoru as he took the phone from my hand and hung up.

He hates it when I do this makes him annoyed, but he so cute when he's annoyed.

When he took my phone I hugged him rubbing my check against his like a cat.

"You make the thing in my pants happy." I said with a smile. I heard Kaoru snicker then burst out laughing. He practically started crying he hugged me back and I smiled and that's when I realized.

THIS IS MY HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!

~~~~~~whoosh….yep it over my wonder full series has come to an end. Thank you all my readers I will continue to write my hilarious weird stories that make you piss yourselves in you chairs as you read. I love you all and have a wonderful day


End file.
